1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molding apparatus for producing patterned shaped articles from various types of particles and to a method for using the molding apparatus to produce patterned shaped articles such as patterned shaped concrete articles, patterned shaped artificial stone articles, raw products for sintering into patterned shaped ceramic articles, patterned shaped ceramic articles, shaped articles having impasto layers, shaped plastic articles, patterned shaped foodstuffs and the like.
The term "particles" used throughout this specification is defined to include particles, grains and granules, either alone or in combination with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now the only way available for providing a part of a surface, such as of paving blocks, with a pattern indicating a crosswalk, a stop sign or other such traffic control mark or for providing the entire surface of the blocks with a pattern has been to paint the surface with a coating material such as paint or to inlay the desired pattern.
Since the patterns painted on a part or all of the surface of paving blocks are exposed to abrasion from, for example, the shoes of pedestrians walking on the blocks and the tires of vehicles driving over them, they quickly wear off and have to be redone at frequent intervals. The amount of labor involved in this work is considerable. Where the pattern is formed by inlaying, the work itself is troublesome and very costly.
The present invention was accomplished in view of the foregoing circumstances and has as its object to provide an apparatus and a method for rapidly producing patterned shaped articles which do not lose their surface patterns and do not become unsightly even when exposed to surface abrasion.